


Fate / New Dawn

by erini



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Reader Insert, are reader inserts still a thing?? idk, eri only knows reader inserts, honestly im tired, i'll add more tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erini/pseuds/erini
Summary: "The great dream we saw together that day, when we met was a different scenery in our lenses. Even so, somehow we looked beautifully, that made our hearts solid." [ Reader Inserts based on FGO events after the final Singularity ]





	Fate / New Dawn

Goetia’s failed Incineration of Humanity had happened at the perfect timing.

Chaldea’s festive celebration of the New Year happened just as soon as [name] had arrived from the Temple of Time. It seemed to be much more special now that the future was saved, though there was the underlying sober tone of Romani’s death, it did little to deter the celebration. After, all the good doctor would not let anyone be upset on such a holiday.

Even the young Master that saved the Human Order was in high spirits.

“Robin, Robin~!” You chimed, trying to hurry towards the green clad Heroic Spirit in your traditional zori. Though most of the Chaldea facility was destroyed from the Demon Pillars’ assault, repairs were done in order for this winter celebration. It was the least Da Vinci could do in order to brighten the spirits of the staff, Mash, and [name]. “Happy New Years!”

Robin Hood turned around, unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. At your high spirits, he smiled and said, “Happy New Years to you, too, Master.” “Hehe…Yup, I can’t believe that’s it been a year, though. Time flies fast.”

He nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I do feel pretty bad for the other humans who lost a year worth of memories,” Robin Hood commented, “Sleeping in 2018 and waking up in 2019...Sounds like a lot of time has been wasted.” You frowned at that, but managed to regain your cheery demeanor. “That’s true, but I think that’s way better than having no future, you know?” You gave a chuckle to your morbid joke. Usually, you would never joke about such a thing because it was a grim reminder of your reality.

But, it has been a few weeks since Goetia’s defeat, your usual white Christmas spent in the depths of the Temple of Time killing Demon Pillars. It seemed that now with your grief behind you, revealing a rather laid-back person Robin did not see much during the Grand Order.

He chuckled at your comment. “That’s true, Master. Also, are you wandering around greeting everyone New Years again? Should I come over and guard you in case any of them gets overexcited?” “I highly doubt that…! I mean Mash’s passive skill has made me a tank!” you retorted with a smirk while flexing your thin arm. It was true that Shielder’s protection made you sturdier than normal, but it did not mean you were invincible. It just meant that more Servants can take you on dangerous adventures, much to Robin’s dismay.

Robin laughed at you statement, “Watch yourself, Master. That kind of thinking just invites more danger. But, I don’t think that Mash and the crazy ones will allow you getting hurt, regardless.”

“Does that include you too, Robin? After all, didn’t you beat up the guys that were hitting on me when we were in that Singularity in India?” you teasingly retorted. “Touché.”

Robin would never admit it, but he did miss for some of the other Servants. Elizabeth was still here, which he found a bit reassuring because…well, it reminded him of those chaotic yet peaceful days during the Grand Order. Not that he would ever admit that. If EMIYA caught wind of that, Robin was sure that he would never hear the end of it. His reputation as the stoic huntsman of the forest was at stake here!

“Oh right, Master,” Robin started, “Do you have any New Years’ resolutions? Knowing you, you might have some kind of sappy one, right?” It was true that you did have your cringey moments, especially during holidays and events, but this year held a different meaning to you.

The future held uncertainty, but now that Humanity would continue, Robin was genuinely curious to your goals. He had to admit that observing you was fascinating because unlike many of the Servants that you summoned, you were absolutely ordinary.

There was a lack of prejudice and biases, open to try anything yet able to reject everything that you did not favor with a resolute stance. Hell, even Robin might have overestimated you since you fought because you rejected Goetia’s plans and perspectives on humans. You wanted to live, not for eternity as the Beast had advocated, but in the limited time span you had. It made each second sweeter because within limit of fragility, every meeting and parting and journey and experience felt…unique, meaningful, beautiful in all its fleeting moments.

And humans…well, you understood why Goetia pitied them. But, he was too short sighted. He never saw you, embodying all the contradictions and complexities that humans have. Your actions were a part of the larger artwork that was Humanity. It was only till the end did Goetia really understand.

And just as Robin thought, your answer was completely human as well, “How about maybe become a better Master? After all, Director Marie always said that was the only thing I was good for. Hm, yeah…that resolution sounds way better than my previous one, now that I think about it.”

Robin felt elated at that; wishing for improvement was never a bad thing and in fact, he hadn't expected any less. But, Robin did not want to spoil you and say that you were already a good Master. Robin praised you once and you slacked off for an entire week in the training simulator, which nearly you cost you your life in a minor Singularity in Australia. 

But…last year's resolution? Robin never heard of that despite being one of the first Servants that you summoned. Granted, he was not as close to you as he is now…

“Hm, and what kind of resolution was that?” the archer asked.

“Live to see 2019!”

He blinked at that before Robin found himself amused again. Of course, you would have that hopeful kind of wish. The kind of wish that Goetia would have detested and crushed.

‘They really are just like a kid. Such a simple and childish wish. Eh, I guess that’s not half-bad, though.’ However, he wouldn't voice his thoughts. It would surely spoil his Master even more. Affectionately, the Man in Green ruffled your hair, which caused you to groan. “Rooobbin…!” you whined. “Sorry, sorry. But I was just thinking, ‘That’s so like Master’ and I got carried away.”

“Hmrgh…Are you making fun of me?” you asked.

“Not at all. In fact, it's a compliment. Keep being yourself, Master. This year and the next, as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: when i wrote this it was 1/1/2019, i swear. also trying to get back into writing for something that i've been into for a bit. beware, this is mostly self-indulgent and may or may not be ooc. also, it will serve for as a catalyst for more hot men to come to my chaldea.
> 
> AH I HAD THIS IS IN MY DRAFTS FOR SIX MONTHS IM SORRY 


End file.
